


Choice and Consequence

by proudwing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudwing/pseuds/proudwing
Summary: Nolan witnesses Tamara's attack on Brett. He's faced with a decision.





	Choice and Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Inspired by all the Nolan/Brett fics I've been seeing. Shuffled a few events in S6. What if Nolan saw Tamara attack Brett? What if he saw saving Brett as a better bet at not being alone? Originally titled "The Story Is Tailored by How You Play" I changed it to "Choice and Consequence". I still plan on keeping the Telltale inspired asides as a story quirk, though!

There were two clear choices.

**IGNORE MS. MONROE AND BRETT.**

_The easy choice. Walk away from the situation. Brett's death was the likeliest outcome since he was poisoned by wolfsbane, barring Ms. Monroe making a colossal misstep. The would be one less werewolf, Ms. Monroe would still trust him, and his place among the hunters would be secure. Nothing would change. However, her continued trust was not guaranteed, it was results-driven. Nolan would have to continue giving her more and more._

**ATTACK MS. MONROE, SAVE BRETT.**

_One good hard swing of his crosse would knock Ms. Monroe out, affording them time to escape. Brett would be grateful. Of course, Nolan would have to make amends for what he had done, to Corey, to Liam. Those were small things compared to cold-blooded murder, he thought. As far as leaders went Scott was much more understanding than Ms. Monroe, forgiveness wouldn't come quickly, but it would come eventually._

Nolan gripped his crosse tight in his hands as he approached Ms. Monroe's back, she was too focused on Brett to hear him. He swung the crosse full force at the back of her head. The thwack of aluminum against her skull echoed in the quiet of the parking lot, though his heart sounded louder in his ears. He knelt to check her breathing. Relief flooded his system when he found she was alive, she'd probably be concussed when she woke up. Not his problem, he figured.

From his place on the ground, Brett looked shocked, he shook it off quickly enough, "Thanks for the assist," Brett stood on shaky legs.

The wolfsbane weakened him, Nolan knew. It dulled their senses, made them vulnerable to attack, almost human. It meant Nolan had less to fear, though he imagined once Ms. Monroe woke and got her bearings, she'd be far more dangerous than any werewolf.

"Are you mute?" asked Brett.

"No." Nolan licked his dry lips, though his mouth was dry too, "She was going to kill you."

Brett rose an eyebrow at him. "I figured that was her plan," he stumbled, Nolan hesitated before he moved to offer him support, Brett seemed reluctant to accept help, though he leaned on him, "Got a car?"

"Yeah, I do," Nolan said, he led them through the parking lot at a brisk pace, the thought of Monroe spotting them fueled him.

When they were a few feet away from his car Nolan dug out his remote, popped the trunk, he left Brett to lean on the car while he tossed his backpack and crosse in, he unlocked the car doors with another click. With a huff, he ushered Brett to the passenger side and strapped him in. He then slid into the driver's seat. Neither of them spoke until they were a fair distance away from the school, Nolan didn't know what to say, truth be told he was so nervous he didn't even know where he was headed.

"I risked a lot back there, knocking her out," said Nolan, his grip tightened on the steering wheel until his knuckles felt likely to crack, "they'll kill me if they find out I helped you."

"Relax," Brett said, he looked pale, "she didn't see you, no one did but me." He gave Nolan a faint smile, "And I'm not saying anything."

"Okay," Nolan managed, "Where should I take you? You look bad."

"Poison has that effect," Brett looked down at his phone. Nolan had noticed he'd been tapping out messages ever since he got into the car, too weak to speak much, maybe, "I got an address. I'll punch it into my GPS, follow it?"

Nolan couldn't help but feel tentative. "Who's going to be there?"

"Liam—"

"We're not really on good terms."

"We're not on the best terms either. He'll get over it."

He twisted his hands around the steering wheel and made the first turn.

 

* * *

 

Brett was sleeping by the time they reached their destination. It made him feel anxious, if the wolfsbane killed Brett in his car, Liam and the others would think he did it. But Brett was texting them beforehand, right, so they wouldn't think—

A loud knock on his window startled him out of his thoughts, it was Liam, along with Mason, Corey, and a girl and boy he didn't know. The car doors unlocked with synchronous clicks. The girl unbuckled Brett's seat belt and motioned for Mason to hand her something, it was a small glass vial, she cracked it under Brett's nose releasing a small plume of purple smoke.

Brett roused from his nap with color in his cheeks, while Nolan was hauled out of his car.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kick your ass right here," Liam said, slamming him back against the car, "because I really want to."

"Liam," Mason said, then beside him, Corey added, "He did stab me."

"Yeah, well, he saved my brother's life," said the girl, she glowered at Liam, "and I'm pretty sure I could kick all your asses, so, leave him alone."

The boy laughed. "Not sure this is how Scott would've handled the situation."

"Shut up, Theo," Liam and Mason said in unison.

"Why is he here anyway?" Mason asked.

"Good question, Mason," Theo said.

"Because we needed expendable muscle," Liam snapped, "in case this was a trap."

"Liam," Brett rasped, "He saved my life, get your hands off him." Liam released his hold on him.

"Can he talk?" the girl asked.

"I can talk," said Nolan, "it's not a trap. There's no one else coming."

"So explain," said Liam.

Nolan detailed coming across Ms. Monroe in the parking lot, watching her have a short conversation with Brett before she poisoned him with wolfsbane.

"Then I drove him here." Nolan finished, "Where is Scott?"

"Too busy to deal with this," Liam raked a hand through his hair.

"He's the Alpha, right?" Nolan knew the answer, "so shouldn't he be here? This is important."

"We can fill him in later," Mason interjected, "we need to figure out what to with you."

Nolan tensed. "What do you mean?"

"He means you can't just walk away from the hunters without them suspecting something," Corey said. Those two seemed in sync.

"Right. If you do that Monroe will know something happened since you were such an obedient little foot soldier before." Liam paced.

"Easy. He's an inside man." Theo said. The thought made Nolan feel nauseous.

"I hate to say it but I was having the same thought," Mason said.

"If I go back and they find out they'll kill me," Nolan said, "Ms. Monroe will kill me."

"The whole point is she doesn't suspect you," Theo said, "you keep acting normal, feed your new friends information. It's not hard."

"He knows what he's talking about, he's had practice," Liam said dryly.

"I don't think Scott would like it, normally," Mason said, "but we're at war, right now, and ultimately it's your choice, Nolan. We can't make you do anything."

The thought of facing Ms. Monroe as if nothing happened made him feel on the verge of vomiting. He doubled over and retched. Nothing came up, thankfully.

"God, is he really throwing up right now?" Theo sounded disgusted.

Liam patted his back in an awkward attempt to soothe him, Nolan appreciated the thought, if not the gesture, he stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I don't think I can do that," Nolan admitted, "She'll know something's up."

"Think about it this way, if you walk away completely, she'll know for sure, you're dead," Theo said, "if you go back, keep your head down and do what she asks, you'll live a little longer."

"We'd protect you, Nolan, as much as we can," Liam glared at Theo, who only shrugged, "We don't sacrifice people."

"I'll think about it," Nolan said.

"Well, don't take too long, we could really use someone on the inside," Liam said.

There were no real formal goodbyes, Liam, Mason, Corey, and Theo left. Nolan was left with Brett and his sister. He told her to go home ahead of him, she went begrudgingly. Brett looked a lot better, his color returned, he looked more like the formidable guy Nolan saw on the field. Honestly, he scared Nolan a little, the thought of getting body-checked by someone so massive. They sat in the car in silence, again, Nolan wasn't much good at starting conversations. 

"Thanks for saving me," Brett said, finally.

"You're welcome." Nolan supplied automatically. It sounded stupid. 

"I think you should work with Scott's pack," said Brett, his voice even and serious, "they're your best bet, right now. I don't think Monroe will be forgiving."

"I can't go undercover. I'm not a spy." 

"Well, you have to be, if you want to stay alive." Brett didn't pull any punches, "That Theo guy is an ass, but he's right. You saving me decided this for you."

Nolan didn't respond, he started the car and slanted a glance over at Brett. "You need a ride home?"

"Yeah, I figure since I already owe you my life, piling on another favor wouldn't hurt." 

Nolan almost smiled. 


End file.
